


Give Me All

by Imoshen



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Cock Warming, Dildos, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sex Toys, Top Benny, alpha!benny, do not copy to another site, omega!dean, this is just 1k smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: This is just 1k of Benny fisting Dean. What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340272
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Give Me All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN A/B/O Bingo for the Free Space  
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2020 for the square Fisting  
> Written for SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020 for the square Benny.

To say Dean is an experienced Omega would be akin to stating that the Sahara is a little warm during the day. He loves sex, he loves having it, and he’s not shy about it. He’s tried many things, watched porn about even more. He’s a size queen if he says so himself, which is why falling into bed with Benny was a good decision in more aspects than one.

The vampire Alpha is fucking _hung_ , and Dean’s never been as sated as he is these days. Still, he wants... more. Has been fantasizing about it for months and has been begging for it for weeks.

This morning, he woke up to the sight of several dildos lined up on their dresser, each larger than the other, and Benny’s smirk. His lover told him to go clean himself up thoroughly and then come back to bed, and Dean took the fastest, most thorough shower of his _life_. He’d been able to feel his own slick start to slide down the insides of his legs before he’d dried off all the way.

He’s not entirely sure how much time has passed since then, as he’s on the bed on his knees, his ass raised high as Benny takes his sweet time fingering his hole open. Well, more open. He’d still been pretty loose from last night’s round, having fallen asleep on Benny’s cock... but even he admits he’ll need to work up to this.

Still, his Alpha is being a fucking _tease._ “Benny, please!”

A deep chuckle answers his plea, but Benny’s fingers slide out of his hole, leaving him empty and wanting. Dean whines low in his throat, which earns him a swift slap to one cheek. “Behave, Omega,” Benny rumbles behind him.

Dean moans, but he doesn’t have time to protest further (and probably earn a spanking) because there’s pressure against his hole, and then he’s filled with firm silicone. It’s not as good as Benny’s fingers or his cock, but he’s not empty anymore. Dean mewls and shivers when Benny’s big hand strokes his ass.

“Don’t you look pretty like this,” the Cajun murmurs. “I like you better on my cock, but blue suits you.”

The hand disappears, and then the artificial shutter sound of a camera tells Dean what his Alpha is doing. His cheeks burn hot with how hard he’s blushing, but his cock twitches and he can feel his hole leak more slick. He’s about to beg when Benny’s warmth against his thighs returns. Hands nudge his knees wider and then the dildo is pulled out, only to be pushed back in. The shutter sounds again, and Dean moans and trembles.

Benny fucks him with that dildo, and then with a bigger one. Fingers slide into his hole after that one, pulling him open, and every time he hears the sound of the camera Dean’s cock drools precome and his hole leaks slick. He clings to the blankets and wonders how he can be so aroused and not be in heat. It should be impossible, but then the next dildo nudges his hole and Dean loses his breath and all his thoughts on a moan as it’s pushed in, stretching him wider than he’s ever been with Benny. It feels delicious, and he can’t wait until Benny decides he’s ready. Dean clenches around the toy and whines softly, unable to form words to beg.

His Alpha chuckles, and then Dean’s being fucked with the dildo again and losing himself in it, the slick sounds and the stretch and pleasure. He doesn’t quite notice at first when Benny pulls it free and doesn’t push it back in, and when he does it’s because Benny’s fingers are at his hole, prodding and pulling him open before his Alpha pushes in. “You’re taking four fingers as if it’s nothing, cheri.”

Benny’s voice is rough with arousal, making Dean shiver. “Let’s see if you’re open enough for my hand. You’re leaking enough slick that I don’t even need lube.”

The fingers slide out, then return with more pressure. Dean whines and pants, trying to relax as much as he can now that he’s finally getting what he wants. It burns every time Benny pushes in further, stretches Dean even more – and then the pressure lessens when his Alpha’s hand slides in.

“There we are,” Benny purrs, his accent so thick Dean can barely understand him. “Your hole pulls at my wrist little one... it wants more.”

Dean whines agreement. He wants more, wants Benny to push in further, give him more delicious stretch, more fullness. “More,” he manages.

“Such a greedy slut,” Benny tells him. The shutter sounds again as his hand pulls back, pulling Dean’s hole wide again. Then Benny curls his hand into a fist – Dean gasps as he feels it inside – and starts fucking Dean with his fist.

Dean doesn’t think anymore, isn’t aware of anything but the fist in his hole, Benny’s voice in his ear, the burning pleasure pooling in his belly. His orgasm is a surprise, a sudden flare in the steady flood of pleasure. Dean screams with it as he paints the blankets beneath him, his hole clenching around Benny’s wrist as it would around a knot. He hears his Alpha groan – then the world turns black on him.

Dean wakes up on his side, tucked under a blanket and into his Alpha’s arms. He’s warm and comfortable, but he can’t help the soft whine of distress at the empty feeling in his hole. “Alpha,” he whimpers.

“Hush, cheri. I’ve got you,” Benny promises. His chest rumbles beneath Dean’s ear. “What is it, my little one?”

Dean presses closer. “Empty,” he whispers. “Aches, Alpha.”

“My poor little Omega.” Benny pulls him closer, strokes his top leg over his own hip. “Let’s give that hungry little hole of yours something then.”

Dean hides in his Alpha’s neck and breathes in his scent, allowing that and the arms wrapped around him to help calm him. Benny shifts again before Dean’s hole is filled. The dildo slides in almost as deep as Benny’s fist had, fills him up perfectly, and Dean relaxes in his Alpha’s arms and purrs.

“There we are,” Benny tells him gently, wrapping both arms around Dean. “You did good, little Omega. Can’t wait until you see the pictures. We’ll choose a good one to upload to that website you love so much.”

Dean blushes again at the idea, but he feels warm with pride, too.

He did good, and his Alpha is going to allow him to show off on top of that. He presses a kiss to Benny’s chest and closes his eyes, sated and just a little deliciously sore.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
